


We Just Do

by sassy_cissa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:11:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4184544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_cissa/pseuds/sassy_cissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author: sassy_cissa<br/>Songspiration: My Same - Adele<br/>Prompter: nishe_w<br/>Title: We Just Do<br/>Prompt Number: #191<br/>Pairing(s): Harry/Draco, mentions of Ron/Hermione<br/>Summary: Ron's offhand comment is taken one way by Harry and completely another by Draco. Can they find common ground in the middle?<br/>Rating: NC-17<br/>Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.<br/>Warning(s): nary a one<br/>Epilogue compliant? not in this lifetime<br/>Word Count: 2,066<br/>Author's Notes: A million thanks to M and B for taking this and making it something worth reading. You both rock!! Dear prompter – I'm sorry I couldn't really get other couples in this. The boys wanted to dominate the whole thing. :P I hope you enjoy this little story.<br/>Dear hd_smoochfest mods…thanks for always being awesome. ♥</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Just Do

Harry stood in the doorway, scanning the crowd. Even though he was quite late, he knew Draco would be there annoyed, but waiting for him. A flash of blond hair on the other side of the room caught his eye and Harry rushed over.  
  
"I know, I know," Harry said as he approached. He held his hands up in supplication. "I got tied up with Kingsley."  
  
Draco turned away from his conversation with Neville, his gaze moving up and down over Harry. He sighed. "While I appreciate your rushing to arrive, you could have at least turned the light on while you dressed."  
  
Harry looked down at his jeans and jumper. They were clean and unwrinkled, and the colours didn't clash. At least he didn't think they did. "There's nothing wrong with what I'm wearing."  
  
"Honestly, Potter. It's a party, not a night at the Leaky with Weasley."  
  
Harry laughed and bumped Draco with his elbow. "Not everyone wears trousers and a button-down to a party." He grinned. "I look casual chic."  
  
"Maybe if you're blind. Oh, wait…" Draco rolled his eyes, lifting his glass of wine to his mouth, his point made.  
  
Ron had moved over to greet Harry and had been there for their exchange. He ran his large hand over the back of his neck, shaking his head. "You know, sometimes I wonder how it is you two ever got together as a couple."  
  
Harry raked a hand through his hair, watching as Ron headed back towards Hermione, who beamed up at Ron as he leaned in to kiss her cheek. "So do I," he said softly. He looked at Draco expecting to see a look of agreement on his face. Instead he was met with a cold glare as Draco set his wine glass down, then, without saying a word, turned and stalked out of the room.  
  
Harry looked at Neville and gave a wry shrug.  
  
"Aren't you going after him?" Neville asked, glancing toward the door.  
  
"He'll be back." Harry was used to Draco's flounces. Dealing with a Slytherin temper was worth it in the long run. Sure, it flared quick and hot, but the make-up sex was bloody brilliant.  
  
Neville's brow creased. "I'm not so sure, Harry. He looked pretty upset."  
  
Now Harry's brow furrowed in confusion. "Over what?"  
  
"You just agreed with Ron that you have no idea how you two ended up together." Neville's tone was incredulous. "You might as well have slapped the poor bloke."  
  
"I absolutely did not," Harry scoffed.  
  
"You did." Neville shook his head. "If I were you, I'd be following him and explaining myself…and quickly."  
  
"He'll be back in a few minutes." Harry replied, picking up Draco's abandoned wine glass and taking a sip. "You don't know him. He's probably just off venting to Pansy. He'll come back; I'll say I'm a git; it'll all be fine."  
  
Neville looked unconvinced.  
  


oo00oo

  
  
  
  
Draco took a long drag off his cigarette and puffed out perfect rings of smoke. He felt the air shift as someone joined him.  
  
"Bugger off, Potter."  
  
"No need to be insulting," Pansy shot back. She took the cigarette from Draco's hand and inhaled deeply before handing it back.  
  
Draco scowled. "Keep it. That's not my shade of lip colour."  
  
Pansy laughed. "Oh I don't know, it might look good on you."  
  
"I'm really not in the mood for company, Pans. You'd be better off somewhere else." Draco glowered out at the dark night. "My boyfriend's an utter arse."  
  
"As much as it pains me, Draco, I have to agree with Weaslebee. I don't get you and Potter either." Pansy gave a negligent shrug. "Although he must be fantastic in bed to keep you entertained."  
  
"The bedroom has never been a problem for us." Draco turned and leaned his back against the railing of the balcony. "He says I'm stubborn and I never give in."  
  
Pansy arched a brow.  
  
"I think he gives in too much." Draco sighed. "He says I'm selfish…and yes, I suppose I am. But he's way too giving. People take advantage of his good nature all the time."  
  
Pansy moved next to Draco and put her arm around him. "It's not like you didn't know you were different from the beginning."  
  
"Maybe there are just too many differences for this to work."  
  
"You're the only one who can answer that, Draco." Pansy kissed his cheek. "But this might not be the time or the place to think about it."  
  
Draco gave her a wan smile and tugged at a lock of her hair. "I'll be fine. Go find Blaise and make my excuses. I'll be in shortly."  
  
Pansy looked at Draco, at his troubled expression, and then turned and went back through the balcony doors. Inside she made a beeline for Harry.  
  


oo00oo

  
  
  
  
Pansy pulled Harry from his group of friends and gestured towards the balcony. "I'm not saying I agree with this relationship." She held up a hand to stop his interruption. "And I'm not saying I don't. It's not my decision to make. But I will tell you that if you want it to work you'd best get your sorry arse out there and make it better. Now!"  
  
Harry looked at her quizzically. "Draco's on the balcony?"  
  
Pansy rolled her eyes. Honestly, how Draco could be with someone so bloody thick, she'd never understand. It really had to be the sex. "Ten points to Gryffindor. And if you have any brains in that head of yours, which I'm starting to doubt, you'll be out there in the next ten seconds before Draco Apparates out of here."  
  
"Why would he do that?"  
  
"Gods, you're dim." Sighing audibly, Pansy pushed Harry towards the balcony doors. "For the love of Merlin, man…just go!"  
  


oo00oo

  
  
  
  
Harry watched Draco for a long moment. Draco stood at the railing, leaning forward with his arms resting on the rail, hands clasped in front of him.  
  
Harry slid up next to him, pressing into his side. "You're not really angry, are you?"  
  
Draco turned slowly, stepping away from Harry's side. "The hell I'm not, you prat."  
  
"Why would you be mad? I just said what I feel every day."  
  
Draco just stared. "Every day. You feel like that every day?"  
  
Harry smiled. "Yeah, don't you?"  
  
"No, Potter, I don't. In fact I try very hard not to think about the fact that one day you'll decide I'm too much trouble."  
  
"What?" Harry jerked back. "Too much trouble? What the hell are you on about?"  
  
"You agreed when Weaselbee said he had no idea why we were together." Draco looked down at the ground.  
  
"No!" Harry exclaimed. "That's not what he said at all. He said he didn't know how we got together and I agreed. Think about it, Draco. All of our history. All of our past and yet…" he reached for Draco's hand. "Here we are, together."  
  


oo00oo

  
  
  
  
Draco looked up. Harry was smiling at him and his world seemed to move back into focus. Harry took a step closer, reached for Draco and curled his hand around his waist. With a soft smile, Harry leaned in and took Draco's lips in a soft kiss. It started out reassuring, but when Draco sighed into it and opened his mouth for Harry's tongue, it quickly progressed to something more. Harry ran his hands through Draco's hair and nipped at his jaw, his lips then moving to Draco's throat. There was a spot on the side of his throat that made Draco weak in the knees, and Harry sucked on it lightly.  
  
"Oh fuck," Draco moaned.  
  
"That's the plan," Harry countered, tightening the arm around Draco's waist and pulling him in against his hips, pressing the hardness in his jeans against Draco's hip.  
  
"Not here," Draco managed to pant out. "Home. We'll make our excuses tomorrow."  
  
"Works for me." Harry pulled Draco closer and Apparated them to their bedroom.  
  
They landed, still kissing, in a twist of legs. Draco stumbled slightly but managed to keep them both upright. After quickly shucking off each other's clothing, Draco used a well-practiced manoeuvre to walk Harry backwards until his legs hit the bed. With one shove, Draco pushed Harry down onto the duvet. Harry scooted back with a wicked smile, coming to rest on his elbows.  
  
Draco crawled up the bed, watching as Harry's pupils dilated with need, his prick already hard and red against his tawny skin. A drip of pre-come slid down the shaft to pool in Harry's navel. Draco positioned himself over Harry, leaning for a kiss as glorious skin met skin.  
  
Tender kisses became a passionate tangle of tongues. Draco pulled back, reaching into the bedside drawer. His hand found the familiar bottle and he flipped the cap with one hand as he slid to Harry's side. Draco tipped the bottle and poured a stream of oil on Harry's cock.  
  
"Fuck!" Harry lurched up, his shoulders flexing. "That's cold!"  
  
"It won't be for long," Draco replied, tossing the bottle aside and wrapping his hand around Harry's shaft. He began a slow up and down stroke, with a twist and a swipe of his thumb at the top. Harry's hips arched off the bed, and he moaned.  
  
Draco shifted, pressing Harry's thighs apart so he could slide his other hand beneath Harry. He ran an oil-slicked finger up and down between Harry's arse cheeks.  
  
"Tease," Harry panted, trying to push his arse against Draco's finger.  
  
"You love it," Draco retorted. His finger circled Harry's furrowed flesh for a minute, enjoying the feel as Harry's hole fluttered against his touch.  
  
"Nghh," Harry groaned, when Draco finally pressed his finger inside. "Oh Christ, yes! Oh god, this isn't going to last if you don't take your hand off my cock!"  
  
Draco chuckled, but moved his hand to coat his own prick with oil. As much as he loved to bring Harry off with just his touch, nothing compared to the feeling of being inside Harry as he fell apart.  
  
Slowly Draco worked the tight muscle with first one finger and then two, until he was sure he wouldn't hurt Harry.  
  
"Please," Harry panted. "Just fuck me already."  
  
Draco lined his cock up against Harry and pressed forward until his groin settled against Harry's arse. He pulled nearly out and slid back in again.  
  
"Oh Merlin, you feel good," Draco said on a sigh. He continued to move slowly, pulling nearly out and sliding slowly back in.  
  
"Is that the best you've got, Malfoy?" Harry challenged.  
  
Draco arched a brow and paused, his cock inside Harry. He chuckled and pulled Harry's legs up over his shoulders and began moving again — this time setting up a brutal pace. Harry slid back with every pound until he finally reached a hand over his head and pressed it against the headboard.  
  
"Oh fuck! There! Just there!" Harry cried out and Draco know he'd found his prostate. "Oh…oh…oh!"  
  
Draco forced his eyes to stay open and watch as Harry arched off the bed again, spurting his release across his chest. Draco thrust again and again, while Harry gripped him like a velvet glove. Soon Draco felt a glorious tightening rush through him and he came, his spunk bursting out as he continued to thrust into Harry until he had to stop.  
  
Draco pulled out with a wet pop and flopped onto his back next to Harry, his arm across his eyes.  
  
Harry curled in next to him, his arm coming to rest on Draco's chest. "Well, no one can say we aren't suited to one another in bed," Draco said wryly.  
  
"Are you still on that?" Harry said. "Don't you get it? None of it matters. It doesn't matter that I like to sit on the floor and you'd rather sit in a chair. Or that sometimes you like to be alone and I like a crowd. I had enough of alone when I was younger."  
  
Draco sighed. "That simply points out all the ways this shouldn't work."  
  
Harry gave Draco's stomach a slap. "I'd rather think of it as all the ways we complement each other. You keep me safe from my overly agreeable nature, and I keep you from being overly introspective."  
  
Draco smiled, caressing Harry's forehead with a thumb before he leaned in and kissed Harry's scar. "You're right. You'd think we wouldn't work, but we just do."

CLICK HERE TO RETURN TO LIVEJOURNAL TO COMMENT OR COMMENT BELOW!


End file.
